Concrete blocks, and in particular hollow core concrete blocks, have several purposes. For example, they can be stacked in order to compress the ground beneath them in advance of building on the ground. They can also be stacked adjacent to an embankment and used to construct a retaining wall in order to stabilize the embankment.
Accordingly, given the usefulness of concrete blocks in industries such as construction, research and development continues into efficient, robust, and reliable ways to construct concrete blocks.